Rammie
Rammie (ラミ Rami; 2 April 2015 – 28 August 2020) is the second Kira and antagonist to appear in the Death Note: Black Mercy series. Background Maaike van der Kooij, the Sixth Kira, met Rammie on a farm in the nothern Dutch province Fryslân while she was on a holiday. She was impressed of his seeming intelligence, as he was as smart as a normal human. She trusted the sheep completely, and before she died, she made Kurome promise to pass on her Death Note on him if she died. Story Second Part: Rammie/Wilhelmien Kurome delivers the Death Note to Rammie in Fryslân. He understands how it works and uses it to kill off butchers and farmers in his neighbourhood. Detectives V and F consider the possibility of the Seventh Kira being an animal, looking at the persons he killed. V decides to go investigate the neighbourhood of the killed farmers and butchers, the village Hallum. She interviews the daughter of the local butcher in Hallum and confronts her with the possibility of the Kira being an animal. The woman, called Fûgeltsje, laughs at her and calls her crazy but suddenly dies of a heart attack while whispering she thinks V was right. Meanwhile M investigates the deaths of elder people in the neighbourhood of Rotterdam and F concludes there must be an eight Kira in form of a retired person. M thinks this Eight Kira is F and concentrates on finding him. At that point V finds Rammie and Kurome, as she is able to see Kurome as she touched her Death Note. Kurome tricks her in touching the Death Note again and letting it fall, erasing her memories of finding Rammie. The only thing V remembers is that she saw Kurome and she returns to her sub-headoffice in Hallum. Meanwhile, M has found the Eight Kira in person of an retired woman, in the retirement home De Zonnige Namiddag (The Sunny Afternoon). F confronts her there and they have a fight. The eight Kira is killed as she fell from a rooftop. Her Shinigami, Umi, appears to tell M and F it was her fate as her (really little) lifespan was shortened by half, because she gained the Shinigami's Eyes. F gives M the chance to see 'his' Shinigami Noir, who only follows him because he's lost his Death Note and thinks he can find it if he follows F. F used him into tricking M into thinking he was the Seventh Kira. V finds Rammie's owner and discusses the situation with him. She then finds out his daughter Mihaela is actually M's assistant Raffy and their stable is M's headquarters. She decides to cooperate with M and Mihaela. When they set off to find the Seventh Kira in Mihaela's father's sheep, they find out he has left to Paris and follow him. A lot of butchers in Paris get killed and they search out the whole area. They find nothing. Meanwhile F makes use of Shiroi, who has special connections with the trolls in Norway, to investigate in Paris as he knows of V's plans thanks to Noir. The trolls search Paris and find Rammie. F and Shiroi discuss how they should get rid of the Kira while their other teammate, Zuri, takes action on her own, buying bombs and weapons at her friend Smentijlana Zudhanovic's store. She blows up the place where Rammie is staying, killing him and destroying his Death Note. With her Death Note destroyed Kurome is forced to return to the Shinigami's Realm, while M and V meet Smentijlana Zudhanovic. Zudhanovic tells them she was actually the Eight Kira who killed Maaike van der Kooij and that is was her who wrote down Zuri's fate, making her act as she did. They apperantly believe her, not knowing that Shiroi was really the Eight Kira, controlling Smentijlana's actions by writing it down. Category:2015 births Category:2020 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Death Note owners Category:Male Category:Non-humans Category:Characters